board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(6)Vivi vs (2)Squall Leonhart vs (4)Pokemon Trainer Red 2013
Results Round 3 Sunday, September 8th, 2013 Ulti's Analysis If Square fans were intelligent, they would have allowed Missingno to beat Squall a round ago. Is there a doubt in anyone's mind that Vivi wins this match if Missingno is here in Squall's place? It would have set up Samus/Vivi/Mega Man, and there's no guarantee Vivi just gets blown out given all the momentum. And Samus/Mega Man DO overlap with Nintendo fans... But that's just wishful thinking and was not to be, though we ended up getting a pretty cool upset anyway. Before this contest, I doubt anyone would have pegged Vivi as somehow being stronger than Squall, and even as I'm writing this it seems nuts to look at. But there it is. I'm sure momentum and the desire for Vivi to make a run played a huge part in upsetting Squall here, but I'm not complaining. I don't know when or how he became the one Square character immune to all the hate going around these days, but it's definitely welcome! Vivi is an aamzing character. The actual match wasn't particularly interesting beyond that, since Red beating the Square tag team was a given before things started. But Vivi ahead of Squall is still damn hilarious, and so is the thought of Vivi in the contest semifinals had Missingno managed to hold a lead one round ago. You just never know in these things anymore. Zen's (Late) Analysis Because Bacon released the guidelines for Round 3 and beyond's match pics way in advance, there were people who had pre-made Mario / Squall / Red pics that had to resubmit their pics because fucking Vivi beat Mario. I'm almost positive the picture in the top left originally had Mario in it. This match was debated until Vivi pulled his upset, and all of a sudden it became a matter of Squall putting away Red with the newly-awakened sexual tyrannosaurus that was Vivi in the match. Could he pull it off? Short answer: No Long answer: fucking Vivi beat Squall Again, expert brackets had been basically torn to shreds, but this match was cause to take a blowtorch to the scraps that were left. Vivi had a ton of momentum coming off his Mario win and everyone threw their votes his way like teen girls throwing their bras on stage at a current popular boy band here concert. Vivi is going to be riding this win for the rest of his contest career. I wouldn't be surprised if he landed a 2-seed in CBX. That's how strong his win was (and still is!). We're going to be talking about it until contests die. Vivi could lose to Caim in R1 this year and we would still champion him. If we step through a doorway and enter the Berenstein Bears dimension, we'd find a match where Missingno was here instead of Squall, and Vivi would advance to the semi-finals. On the left of that doorway is another leading us to the dimension where Sinbad actually was in a genie movie, and there we'd find a match where Mario beat Vivi and Squall would have had a shot to beat Red and advance to the semi-finals. Are those realities better than the one we live in? That's up to you, the reader, to decide. Then you can complain in the comments and I'll ignore you. Category:2013 Contest Matches